InuKami
by H-Argo
Summary: Leading up to his mother asking "Did you think yourself a god sesshomaru?" a tale told in bits and pieces the origins of a powerful demon lord and the lessons that developed him.
1. monks apprentince

The scent of fear was thick in the court yard; the guards wrinkled their noses in distaste as they waited. A young monk was visibly quivering in fear. The sun was bright and the fresh wind that blew was sweet and smelling of bountiful spring. Time passed birds sang and the guards shuffled restlessly waiting, lifting their faces to the wind to clear away the smell of the human boy.

The sun caught and reflected brightly off a luminescent silver pelt for a moment. One of the younger troops stepped forward to urge the prisoners to their feet before rejoining ranks. A dissatisfied tsk sounded from the shadows.

"Tell me… could you not acquire a better specimen of monk?"

"My lady monks of higher caliber have been difficult to locate, we found this apprentice to offer you in the meantime"

The boy blanched further at the term 'offer' and whimpered piteously. The elegant woman slanted a cold glare in his direction. A younger male stood behind her, his gaze however was curious. He took a few bold steps forward scenting the air to find the smell of fear speaking to his inner predator in a way that signified this being was most definitely prey.

"My… it is truly a pity. I had hoped to teach about reiki and the troubles caused by the followers of Buddha but this houshi has such weak spirit energy I am not sure I should continue"

She observed the captive further with a disappointed huff. Sesshomaru regarded her solemnly before trying to discern what manner of power this human might possess. For all intents and purposes all he could tell was that it was a terrified, sweaty, partially starved human boy. He carried no weapon; he could smell that the boy carried some type of incense, an ink stone, and a collection of musty parchment. Bald head and poor cloth was developing a theory that the guards had captured an apprentice loremaster and not a warrior monks apprentice at all.

"He seems neither strong nor edible."

Amusement crinkled the corners of his mother's mouth and she lifted her sleeve to hide it but the bright sparkle did not leave her eyes. She glided in a semicircle to view him from multiple angles. Slowly she ebbed youki to press against the human testing for a reaction. The boy wisely kept his eyes submissively to the ground but this did not keep him from observing the richness of pattern and color on the lady's kimono or the luxuriant trailing pelt.

"Eat them?" she murmured "We do not partake the flesh of lowly _creatures_" Eyes narrowed as she clipped her last word. Ever in motion she flowed to her original place beneath the eaves drumming her long fingers against her arm in thought.

"Boy have you any knowledge of sutras or barriers?"

The question brought a light into the young males' eyes and he withdrew a handful of paper from his voluminous sleeves. With the charms in hand his demeanor transformed from fearful to smug. "Beware demons! These were taught to me by my master!" his confident declaration was met with bemused skepticism.

"Oh ho? The mouse plays at having fangs does he? Well then the day is not a complete waste"

with an expansive gesture she indicated for the young monk to take his best shot. He wilted slightly but chanted the activation charm and flung it in her direction. She caught it with her thumb and index claws a slight crackle flared, before she incinerated the paper scrap with poison and flushed the residue with a quick burst of youki.

"Now my son, do as I have done"

Sesshomaru stepped forward gamely he repeated the motion and beckoned for the monk to attack once more. The first he caught stuck and felt as if it were trying to penetrate past his skin. With an alarmed growl instinct took over in a rush of strong youki. Briefly the scent of burning ink filled the courtyard to leave a humble piece of blank paper. Astonished whispers of approval echoed softly against the flagstones, and sesshomaru preened inwardly. The young monk staggered back a step in disbelief before tripping over his own robes and falling with an audible thud.

"Did you feel the reiki? The spirit energy that attempts to harm us?" sesshomaru nodded and the lecture continued "Monks store their energy through prayer into sutras, their prayers often call on powers greater than their own. The more experienced the monk the more troublesome the sutra, those who are skilled can be almost as bothersome as kitsune. The easiest way to deal with a sutra is to destroy it before it reaches you. "

A guard moved forward to urge the human to his feet by spear tip. "No, no he shall sit" Inukimi waggled a disapproving claw tip "Little mouse can you erect a barrier on your own?"

"My name is ungai, lady, and yes" he opined

She gave a dismissive wave "Well if we must be proper I shall call you little human, well then if you can… proceed"

Sesshomaru leaned his ear in the general direction trying to pick apart and decipher the words the boy chanted in low even tones. It all sounded like gibberish, yet within a few moments an unstable sheen of light began to form a shimmering bubble. The lady approached the barrier with a delicate sniff and tested it with a quick tap. "Not good enough make it stronger" she tapped at it impatiently as if he were a fish under a layer of ice in the pond. Each tap seemed as though the egg shell thin wall of energy would be punctured. She continued to tap while initiating the last segment of the lesson. "A barrier is a defense made of the monks reiki or spirit energy usually anchored by a weapon usually a staff called shakujou the pilgrim's staff. The shakujou can be used for the exorcisms of lesser spirit beasts. Barriers typically indicate that the houshi is protecting something most likely his own life." she paused thoughtfully as her last tap did not cause ripples or near punctures to the barrier. She nodded approvingly "Break it. Then we shall be done." An attendant moved quietly to her lady's side and softly murmured an inquiry, which was met with a nod.

Sesshomaru gave the interaction minimal attention before focusing his youki, his concentration was palpable as he attempted to condense a vague cloud into a concentrated tool. Energy crackled and a whip of light snaked from his claws to flick at the barrier. The energy present did not try to invade but rather his youki was repelled. Bearing down he struck hard the barrier wavered but remained intact, the boy inside had hurried his chanting his brow beaded with sweat and creased with strain. Thinking back on several lessons from tutors sesshomaru considered a number of tactics. Distraction and goading had been a tip from an older wolf from the north; he had found this tactic obnoxious and said as much. The wolf had laughed and responded it made the difference between ending a battle in minutes or waiting hours for an opening. He abandoned the notion it wasn't his style to yammer at an enemy. A trickle of scent wafted close heavy and sweet like fruit just a reaching its prime.

_Trust in your own power._

Lifting his eyes away from the objective he saw the serene face of his former nursemaid and he matched the words to the speaker with a nod.

_My power is my own none can take it for it is great and it is mine._

Refocusing the bite of the lash, it cracked loudly against the barrier and crushed it. As the whip descended sesshomaru let it dissipate a hairs width away from the boys face. The eyes of the young monk held the hollow resigned calm that comes to prey when they realize death is unavoidable. When the killing blow did not meet its mark the young monk looked if nothing else confused more than relieved. Sesshomaru noted this before returning to his mother with a short bow.

"It is a start. Faster next time, more grace in your movements. You have done well come sit and be at ease" Servants had brought neat stacks of refreshments sesshomaru took a seat and was served. The lady eyed the captive who was doing his level best not to eye the food longingly.

"Little human"

"Ungai my lady"

"I am not without mercy little human, surely we in the lands of the west are more cultured than humans. You have performed your purpose well enough that you may be rewarded"

Selecting a stick of dumplings, several sashimi pieces and mochi she placed all on a crescent shaped plate. A maid took this and a cup of tea and placed it in the dirt as if to feed a pet. Most would have taken this as an insult, the monk humbly accepted with a bow that touched his head to the ground. Few creatures could turn up their noses at fare as fine as that which pleased the discerning tastes of the House of The West.

"You shall keep the plate and cup, the guards shall escort you to the road. Your life or death thereafter are not our concern little human"

Stunned relief was the immediate response before the answer quavered to her ear

"Thank you Inu-kami"

"Foolish little creature" she laughed "I am Inu-kimi"

and with that she rose from her place and left with sesshomaru in her wake. 


	2. Lore of creation

Eons ago the world was chaos and darkness. There were beings in the darkness some had voices louder than others, some had no voices at all. We say voice but at the time there was no sound so the voices were much closer to thought, the raw presence of many souls interacting. The kami had strength in the darkness but also ambition and curiosity. They wanted more senses to define themselves and others they wanted to see, to feel, to smell, to hear, to taste. They elected Izanagi, and izanami they were given a jeweled spear and together they stirred the darkness. Creation had begun many beings became imbedded into the world as its foundation and it is said that there are eight million kami.

Sesshomaru's brow creased in incomprehension trying to understand the magnitude of the number.  
>"If they are so great in number why have we not seen them?"<br>He was shushed gently, and a look indicated all questions should wait for the end of the tale.

Robed in flesh all beings became subject to the senses of Touch, smell, taste, sound, and sight. Some became more attuned to particular senses but as these things became more developed the base understanding of the spirit gradually dulled. As time passed original spirits claimed shapes to set themselves apart. The powerful could change shape at will and do so even now, those that were not powerful became permanently bound to their chosen shape or could only create an illusion of being something else.

Distinguished gods took on similar forms and many imitated them, certain species began to claim gods as their ancestors. The time in the dark was forgotten and tales of gods, demons, and humans washed away truth like a tsunami. Now we must choose for ourselves what to believe.

"Where have they all gone?"

"They are separate from us in the pure land, heaven."

"How far and where?"

"Farther than the most distant star in the sky"

"How does one go there"

"We do not venture thus, it as separate from us as is death."

"Then how will I arrange an audience with a kami?"

"Lesser ones yet remain in these lands, but beware of Lord _Susano-o_, if you should chance encounter one as powerful as he be respectful for there are few who could withstand his might and none that can destroy him"

As if in response to the warning the clouds that had been brewing throughout the day split with lightening followed by fast heavy sheets of rain. The water drummed the roof ominously, as thunder boomed close.

"Mother and Father are out there" sesshomaru frowned

"For all you know they dance above the clouds and their foot falls have dislodged this torrent"

Sesshomaru eyed his tutor skeptically; there had been no sarcasm in voice and no falsehood in scent. Still he could not reconcile the image in his mind of his parents stepping on clouds to release rain like prancing on waterlogged sponges. Deciding to disregard the idea altogether he decided to return to his calligraphy practice and felt chagrined to see an ink painting instead. His neat rows of characters were interrupted by Izanagi, and izanami stirring an inky depth with the jeweled spear. The two kami shared suspiciously similar attire and hair styles comparable to Lord Inu-no-Taisho and Lady Inu-kimi. Demons and gods formed clouds behind them and farther below humans raised their arms in adulation.

The sweep of robes behind him made his muscles tense in displeasure he did not like the sensation of anyone looking over his shoulder. Yet he did not hide the indiscretion from his lessons.

"My lord with your prowess in the dojo none would assume you to be as adept with the ink brush"

Sesshomaru rose and took a place at the veranda before shooting back a cocky glance

"I have many skills"

"Indeed you do"

"Was there a point to your story?"

"Only that you seemed bored M'lord"

"hnn"

"I shall find us tea"

sesshomaru nodded

"When you return you shall continue and tell of the kami and _Susano-o" _


	3. Rain

The rain's intensity wore on through the afternoon into night, and further into what seemed to the young lord frustratingly innumerable days. Reading scrolls, practicing ones penmanship, and listening to a droning tutor could only be gracefully tolerated for so long. Hearing cases brought to court would have eased the malcontent of boredom had he been allowed to attend. A distant relation had temporarily been elected in the absence of the lord and lady to act as regent. With the nights heavily shrouded in clouds it was impossible to tell which phase the moon was in and therefore troublesome to estimate the date his parents would return.

He missed them for the peculiarity that both took interest in his development and took time to personally train their son. Lord Inu-no-taisho would often take the boy on patrol and teach through example how to take true form, how to hunt or to efficiently kill enemies. Lady Inu-kimi was expected to indoctrinate refinement and social poise; however she herself often found this tiresome and would find other more interesting topics to teach. Because of her reluctance to force the finer graces of poetry, tea ceremony, and manners a tutor was considered necessary.

Sesshomaru's opinion was not favorable to this requirement. If one can already read, and write in fine calligraphy without error what use is a tutor? The only barrier was poetry to which sesshomaru was not fond of. He found it to be tedious and impractical when compared to the natural ease of battle play. He went through tutors quicker than his tabi socks as they either bored or annoyed him in turn. They had all been too intimidated to continue or too insulted by his indifference to their learning material to remain.

In elder days tutors were favored by birth rank regardless of true knowledge or skill. The lord of the west had been shaking things up in the past few decades by soundly dismantling the system and figuratively pissing on it. His disdain through words and body language however was more effective than physically lifting his leg to the documentation and practice of discrimination. 

Nobles generally entrusted the task of instructing the young to those lower in the social hierarchy. There were certain purists who grumbled about the lord and lady and their involvement with sesshomarus instruction. They assumed that their opinion was known only to those who were of similar outlook, but servants hear everything. Those who complained were cast in disregard as lazy or outdated. Many approved of the new practice and considered it beneficial for unity.

Sesshomaru's newest tutor had been handpicked by the great dog general himself. Out of deference for his father's choice sesshomaru had not taken any immediate steps to drive the young man off. He chose to observe. The young man was low born and of mixed breeding thanks to vagrancies in his ancestry. His clan had earned favor at the fortress for prowess in battle.

As first son he was expected to follow the path of a soldier to further benefit the family. His father had despaired that although his son was a good fighter he was not exemplary due to his passion for the ink brush rather than the sword. His sisters were all to plain of feature to be expected to marry well, and so it was thought that the line would decline to little more than servants once more. After a time the family stopped keeping track of their children and the offspring did as they pleased.

The great dog general was not especially appreciative of the arts for all their confusing nuances. Natural beauty was much easier to see, to feel. There was a place the general preferred to go on days that stretched his patience, a fine waterfall where the sun would shine on the mist marking the air with colored rays amid the broad stepping stones. One day on patrol in view of this place the boy performed a kata with a staff. With each strike a word was sung till words and tune and movement flowed as one in the sunlight and spray forming clever interwoven verses. The scent of water, sweat, and the honeyed wax of the staff mingled in all this, and the lord sighed appreciatively "If only poetry could always be this enjoyable"

Startled out of his pleasant trance the boy then lost his balance and fell gracelessly into the pool with a loud splash and yelp. Cold water invaded everything with shocking clarity that prompted a frantic surge of effort to surface. This happened faster than was estimated as the boy was hauled up by the back of his hakama and set firmly on one of the stepping stones. He was met with a raucous laugh, a fanged grin, and a hearty pat on the back.

"Boy who are you?"

"No one my lord"

"Than I shall call you yokohiko"

"A tiger leaves its skin and a man should leave his name, lord I thank you but this name is too grand"

"Humble to eh? Hibiki perhaps? Hnn or maybe haruto"

"The nail that sticks up is hammered down"

"Now you're just being self-depreciating… I recognize you now son of Tadao, he has not presented you to me… they say you are not a warrior that your name was taken but you were once called Michiyoko"

The boy laughed softly "The tongue is more to be feared than the sword "

"Is that so" rumbled the lord in doing so brought forward his sword still sheathed "Then show me the virtue of words against sou'unga"

That day through flattery and amusing stories sou'unga disregarded its masters hand and swung wide with each attempted strike. It was then that the lord reinstated half his name yoko and finished with yasu to become yokoyasu. In addition to this yokoyasu was tasked as primary tutor to sesshomaru.

Yokoyasu surprised the entire fortress by lasting past the first week, then another, then another. Unlike the others he did not consider himself above menial chores, had a fine voice, and a perception that could easily identify and pacify the young lords' mood. He interjected lessons with interesting tales, and in some cases sang in the style of northern clans. Before long he became indispensable to daily routine. Unfortunately the long absence of both parents had inspired sesshomaru's mood to become…prickly. Yokoyasu's many beneficial traits were wearing thin along with his own patience.

"Would a visit to the dojo ease you my liege?"

"Who would I spar with?" Sesshomaru muttered darkly

"I would not mind the exercise" Fumio ventured

He was met with an incredulous stare and a quirked eyebrow, that slowly melted into an expression more thoughtful tinged with pity.

"Very well"

Sesshomaru had never seen his humble tutor take hold of a weapon and assumed him to possess utter lack of skill. Why else would his father have shamed him by denouncing his name and leaving with all his worldly things save his son and two of his daughters? The Rain drummed the roofs of the covered walkways and drove so fiercely against the stone of the courtyard that a gray mist seemed to shroud everything. The very air seemed like a wet blanket smothering the senses, distorting the world into something heavier and duller than it should have any right to be.

The dojo was a haven of colors and smells that seemed more vibrant and alive than any other building in the main compound. Wasting no time yokoyasu chose a staff for himself and began a series of kata. Sesshomaru selected a training sword and began his own warm up. The young lord watched noting serene expression and trance like grace, no fire in the eye, and no death blow focus to the strike. Yokoyasu in turn noted vicious accuracy, sharp movement cutting through invisible foes. It was then he broke from the dance of practiced kata and tiped the strike of sesshomaru's staff. Reaction was brutally instantaneous, but fended off in such a way to be irritating. Sesshomaru threw himself into each swing driving forward with speed. Yokoyasu retained his trance like calm seemingly flowing from one spot to the next deflecting each attack with poise.

Despite his best efforts sesshomaru could not corner the older male or hedge him in a way to shift technique away from defense to offense. The frustration was hot in his mind and melded well with the burn of muscle. Slowly he realized he was being guided into a rhythm. Sweat beaded on his brow and was already thick between skin and robe. The loud thwack of each bout sounded like a roaring dirge in his ears. Matching the pace of their movements yokoyasu began an eerie cadence. 

"Lay him low, lay him low,  
>In the clover or the snow!<br>What cares he? he can not know:  
>Lay him low!"<p>

Sesshomaru pondered the verse, and slowed his assault.

_If your enemy is tall… strike at knees and ankles to bring him to the ground._

With fresh energy sesshomaru swiped low, his sword met air before the staff struck a disarming blow. With a snarl sesshomaru shouldered into torso and swept a kick to lay his tutor on his back. Grappling like savages yokoyasu was eventually beyond a shadow of a doubt pinned. Sesshomaru shoved away with a considered wariness before dipping a shallow bow.

"Sensei with your prowess of ink brush none would assume you to be adept with a weapon"

The statement was met with a humorless huff of air that could have been a laugh, but before it could be called into question a deeper bow was returned. Yokoyasu stretched and gratefully flopped onto his back resting with one arm behind his head the other shielding his eyes.

"Close his eyes; his work is done!  
>What to him is friend or foeman,<br>Rise of moon, or set of sun,  
>Hand of man, or kiss of woman?" <p>

Sesshomaru reclaimed the practice sword and cleaned it with a soft cloth putting it back onto its rack. Tossing the towel off handedly towards his tutor he began a series of stretches.

"What would you know of women?"

"Only that they are impossible to understand"

"I find you difficult to understand"

Yokoyasu scoffed lightly with an amused glint in his eye and pulled himself to his feet with the staff like an old man. He polished with the cloth as he walked before also putting the staff in his rightful place.

"Think of it this way…. In comparison to females I am as simple as a rice plant."

"Then tomorrow you shall teach me of rice plants,

"As you wish lord, what next?"

"You may do as you please we are done for today"

With a backwards wave sesshomaru exited the dojo seeking a hot bath and quiet repose. The rain continued and yokoyasu remained in the dojo. 


	4. of dragons

Dragons are the only mortal creatures close to the magnificence and power of gods. They are generally guardians of a place appointed to them. Many creatures claim to be dragons though they may only be lower reptile life forms. The tenbaryu used as steeds may be called dragons but if it can be refuted this is the lowest form for a dragon to take. The strongest of dragons can only take human brides. If they were to mate a demon or another dragon the resulting concentration of energy would not be properly contained in a mortal form. The resulting infant would be an abomination. Unstable, vicious, multiple headed, unable to change form, greedy, cruel, and a general menace to all beings. 

The best known dragon of this sort to both demons and humans is orochi all nations have tales of this being. The humans say orochi was male claiming one bride a year when in truth he was eating them. Certain clans insist it was a female so ugly she could not stand the beauty of other women whether they were human or demon and would demand sacrifices to appease her bitterness. The truth is both Orochi was a hermaphrodite, whether it was for a bride or for bitter hate it is also true that it ate both human and demon females. Strong demon warriors went to challenge Orochi for the anger of lost kinfolk, and the humans pleaded to the gods for mercy.  
>I will tell my lord the tale from the <em>Kojiki<em>, I recite from memory but who can say whether it be fully true. This version of the story is generally accepted

So, having been expelled, susano'o descended to a place called Tori-kami at the head-waters of the River Hi in the Land of Izumo. At this time some chopsticks came floating down the stream. So susano'o, thinking that there must be people at the head-waters of the river, went up it in quest of them, when he came upon an old man and an old woman, -two of them,-who had a young girl between them, and were weeping. Then he deigned to ask: "Who are ye?" So the old man replied, saying: "I am an Earthly Deity, child of the Deity Great-Mountain-Possessor. I am called by the name of Foot-Stroking-Elder, my wife is called by the name of Hand-Stroking Elder, and my daughter is called by the name of Wondrous-Inada-Princess." Again he asked: What is the cause of your crying?" The old man answered saying: "I had originally eight young girls as daughters. But the eight-forked serpent of Koshi has come every year and devoured one, and it is now its time to come, wherefore we weep." Then he asked him: "What is its form like?" The old man answered, saying: "Its eyes are like _akahagachi_, it has one body with eight heads and eight tails. Moreover on its body grows moss, and also chamaecyparis and cryptomerias. Its length extends over eight valleys and eight hills, and if one look at its belly, it is all constantly bloody and inflamed." (What is called here _akahagachi_ is the modern _hohodzuki_ winter-cherry) Then susano'o said to the old man: "If this be thy daughter, wilt thou offer her to me?" He replied, saying: "With reverence, but I know not thine name." Then he replied, saying: "I am elder brother to Amaterasu. So I have now descended from Heaven." Then the Deities Foot-Stroker-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder said: "If that be so, with reverence will we offer her to thee." So susano'o, at once taking and changing the young girl into a multitudinous and close-toothed comb which he stuck into his hair-bunch, said to the Deities Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder: "Do you distill some eight-fold refined liquor. Also make a fence round about, in that fence make eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait." So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as the old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all the heads lay down and slept. Then Susano'o drew the ten-grasp sabre that was girded on him, and cut the serpent in pieces, so that the River Hi flowed on changed into a river of blood. So when he cut the middle tail, the edge of his sword broke. Then, thinking it strange, he thrust into and split the flesh with the point of his sword and looked, and there was a great sword within. So he took this great sword, and, thinking it a strange thing, he respectfully informed Amaterasu. This is the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_Great Sword. (tr. Chamberlain 1919:71-3) He also found there the _Yata no Kagami_ mirror and Yasakani no Magatama jewel.

Sesshomaru gave several moments to mull over the story.

"Did he keep the woman as a comb?"

"No lord, she was restored and he mated her and had many children before returning to the heavens"

"What are the offspring called"

"Kushinada who have become the priestesses of Shinto that we call miko, strongest in the land of Izumo"

"Why not fight outright? Why render a foe unconscious? An enemy should know the face of the one who deals him death"

"Many beings prefer to expedite their task in a way that presents the least amount of fuss. Had he fought orochi outright that good place might have been utterly destroyed"

"I shall fight a dragon outright and defeat him"

He received a quelling look tinged with irritation "Do you know the full consequences your actions could invoke? Can you discern a dragonling little more than a babe from an adolescent or an adult? Be careful which ambitions you pursue. Vein inconsideration could lead to a land blasted burned and devoid of life for the wrath of a dragon lord. Would you bring this fate down on the western lands for your pride?" Yokoyasu's words though even were bit out heatedly.

Sesshomaru huffed and turned away stuffing his hands in his sleeves, indignant at the rebuke. "There is no mortal being that can withstand the might of my father, and one day I will claim the same, we shall keep these lands safe"

Yokoyasu bowed low with a sarcastic flourish "By your leave my lord?" and without waiting for reply stormed out of their shared rooms out past the gates into the forest and the summer night.

The sky was bright and clear the moon illuminated all. Two large shadows approached dimming the light. The lord and lady had returned. Sesshomaru strode out to meet them but they stayed their distance in the sky. A piercing howl beckoned and he answered changing shape. How could any dragon rival the greatness of his sire? He pondered this and dismissed it pleased at his parents' return enough to dismiss the earlier confrontation with his tutor. 


	5. Unexpected gift

Sesshomaru was greeted by his mother, his father nodded and began leading them towards the cliffs near the waterfall. In one particular place the sandstone looked blasted and clawed forming a rough cave. Inu-no-taisho led his mate and child there in the center of the alcove a mound of sand cradled a large egg. It had a musk about it thick and oily, decidedly reptilian but over that smell was one of clean burning fire. Sesshomaru approached it cautiously testing the texture of the shell with his claws.

Inu-kimi stood a little to the side observing "Will you not thank your father for this gift, good son?"

"He must know what it is before he can decide whether or not to thank me" quipped the lord

She huffed with a smirk "Graceless brute, you'll teach him bad manners"

The lord shrugged and lowered himself to sit cross legged at the cave entrance, stuffing his hands into his sleeves. The lady sighed and also went to the entrance looking out at the sky. The egg trembled under sesshomaru's hand and he could hear chirps and pecking. He tapped with two fingers and the next chip from the inside struck that area.

"What will hatch?" he murmured

"A creature to serve you, but if it is to serve you well you must take on the responsibility of training it" His mother was smiling again there was a hint of a challenge in her voice "I wonder if you have the patience"

Sesshomaru responded with a noncommittal hnn and returned his attention to the egg. The struggle inside seemed to take on an edge of impatience. Sesshomaru considered breaking it open himself.

_If this beast is to serve me it must first prove its strength._

Time passed and the sky began to lighten with the coming of the dawn. A scaled muzzle broke free bits of shell still clinging wetly in its thin mane.

"ah" sesshomaru breathed in wonder. A second head burst independently from another section of the egg drawing out a puzzled "Un?" sessomaru began to carefully remove the remainder of the shell, to find that the body was shared. Both nuzzled him making odd noises, gazing up at him expectantly. It was a tenbaryu….

Sesshomaru stood and bowed officiously the effect was somewhat ruined as the dragonling tottered from its place and stumbled into his leg. Inu-no-taisho rumbled a soft laugh and approached. His large calloused hand dwarfed sesshomaru's shoulder and gave a warm familiar squeeze. "Are you pleased with your token?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded

"A steed with armor  
>is both<br>useful and handsome"

Inu-no-Taisho quirked an eyebrow and smirked "It will be loyal to you only, be prepared to protect it until it is old enough to look after itself. You will need to hunt for it for a time also. Well then I've business to attend to, be well son" 

Inu-kimi reached inside her robes and withdrew a thick scroll tossing it offhandedly towards her son, before following her mate back in the direction of the fortress. Sesshomaru collected it and tucked it inside his sleeve. The egg slime on the dragonling was starting to dry regarding this with some distaste sesshomaru gathered a handful of sand and began grooming his new pet. 


	6. Little Sister

Time passed and the summer grew hotter the rasp of dry grasses in the wind held the elders murmuring fearfully of seasonal fires. Sesshomaru remained for the most part aloof of the comings and goings of the fortress he took his meals with his mother and sire, did exercises in the dojo and for his free time went to train his ward. Au-Un had grown considerably in a short amount of time, and even if the dragonling had not been fully capable of protecting itself few were foolish enough to intrude on the western territories so close to the fortress. More still were retreating further than the boundaries.

His mother had been capturing various individuals of different demon tribes for him to spar with. It was interesting usually but the latest candidates had been tiresome. The larger they are the harder they fall as the saying goes. Oni were cumbersome creatures, slow and not particularly skilled at anything. Terrorizing humans, smashing ramshackle huts, and trampling perfectly good rice fields seemed to be the extent of the species' capacity. It was a wonder they managed to find enough food to survive long enough to become a nuisance.

After lessons concluded the specimens were released and most had the good sense to do their best to return to their clans or at least to get as far away as possible. The simpler beast like demons did not go so far, the surrounding forest was becoming quite the zoo.

Yokoyasu continued to perform his duties but the pair had become more aloof to one another. Sesshomaru found himself finding excuses to dismiss his tutor when the slightest opportunity arose. On this day he found himself wondering what exactly that free time amounted to.

Yokoyasu's scent in the fortress was stale with time and muddled by many other smells. The most recent trail led away from the fortress headed towards the deeper parts of the forest. Feminine scents accompanied that of his tutor and a nagging suspicion told the young lord yokoyasu might know more about females than he let on.

Taking to the tree tops he carefully proceeding with due stealth the path led nearby the river. As he got closer to his goal his ears began to pick up the distant sound of voices slightly distorted by running water. As he neared the far off tones and pitches began to take form in words. A woman was singing accompanied by a harp. Her pitches were so even and precise that her voice sounded almost like the singing of wolf. Her face was shrouded in a heavy veil completely concealed. Yokoyasu sat with his back towards sesshomaru's perch with a toddler in his lap combing her hair. The child was practicing writing her letters in the sand with a stick. Yokoyasu would occasionally reach out and guide the little ones hand.

Hitori de sabishii, futari de ma ii ri mashou  
>Hitori de sabishii, futari de ma ii ri mashou<p>

Down by the river, sits a pretty maiden  
>Watching the water move along<br>She sees a lovely blossoming cherry tree  
>And her heart is filled with song.<p>

Someday I will go, to my home that I love so.  
>Once more, I will be. 'neith the lovely cherry tree.<p>

Hitori de sabishii, futari, de ma ii ri mashou

Now as the moonlight dances on the river,  
>Sadly the maiden must depart<br>Each gentle breeze that sighs through the cherry trees  
>Echos the song that fills her heart<p>

Someday I will go, to my home that I love so.  
>Once more, I will be. 'neath the lovely cherry tree.<p>

Hitori de sabishii, futari, de ma ii ri mashou  
>Hitori de sabishii, futari, de ma ii ri mashou <p>

"Very pretty but it is a bit out of season"

"When were we ever conventional brother? Besides it cannot cause the season to turn."

"Ah it can only cause a heart to yearn for that season"

The girl bowed slightly in agreement and began picking out a tune without adding words. Yokoyasu set aside the child and carefully rose to his feet. Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully the younger sister marched officiously to stand next to the koto. Both sisters began a soft low whistle that rose in pitch as they infused the sound with youki. A sharp unexpected burst of force screamed directly past sesshomaru's ear and impacted into something solid with a sickening crunch. A lesser insect demon behind him that had been poised to strike his neck folded in on itself in death and fell to the forest floor. Embarrassed by being caught off guard and for spying sesshomaru fled.

"He is a bit quirky is he not Michi?"

"A kind way of saying awkward sister"

"Now why don't you play for a while and we can comb your hair?"

Yokoyasu smiled warmly and nodded as he approached to take a spot before the koto.

"If it would please you little sisters"

The song is something we sang in choir as a kid I heard a tune that reminded me of it and I found the lyrics and decided to try and work them in. Short chapter I felt I'd been away from this a bit too long. As always please pardon grammatical errors. Also I do not own any of the inu-yasha characters. 


End file.
